earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
GGOVI
GGOVI is a player on EarthMC Towny/Faction that is regarded as a troll and a complete no-life. GGOVI is currently the most infamous terrorist on EarthMC Factions and Classic GGOVI was (and is) one of the most infamous players on modern classic and factions, using thousands of alts, killing thousands of players, and using countless hacks and bots. He notably destroyed the huge faction of Tower, and the recreation by Woxof, New Tower. He raided Somerset and New Quebec. He would use speed hacks to get from one side of the world to the other at record-breaking times GGOVI was responsible for the shutdown of factions on October 2nd, and then he came to Towny. After factions came back up on October 23rd, GGOVI was responsible for shutting down the server again. Towny GGOVI had stepped into towny from time to time before- destroying and griefing towns such as Port_Stanley, Chengdu, Willowbrook, and others. In October, GGOVI became spamming his typical saying "Heil GGOVI! Heil Sly! Fuck GRE! Down with Fuze!" followed by some extremely vulgar language including an n-word bypass. With queue removed due to player count dropping, GGOVI used hundreds of alts to continue spamming. On October 2nd, after factions shut dwn, GGOVI came to towny permanently, pretending to be a mod and taking down the town of CollegeStation. The next night, GGOVI shut down Munich, raiding it fully. GGOVI soon befriended the German Reich after failing to take down New York and Vienna, and eventually sided with Norway. GGOVI constantly trolled around in discord chats, using discord alts, and used his homemade BoatFly hacks to run an airline, GGOVI air. GGOVI recieved many bans, and continues to terrorize to this day. GGOVI later took down the town of Abruzzo in Italy, and began to disrupt the server more. Eventually, after mods raided GGOVI's secret chest of duped gold and god sets bought with alt vote gold, GGOVI partnered with another person in order to disrupt the internal workings of the server. GGOVI combined alt attacks with bot attacks, DDOS attacks, and lag attacks. These attacks were successful- with the server crashing constantly, and for one time being down for 25 hours. On October 23rd, countless GGOVI bots kept joining the towny server, spamming ggovi terms and suicide spamming, eventually crashing the server. It is also reported that the AnarchyMC bots are run by GGOVI. To this day, the server crashes on a daily basis due to GGOVI's antics. GGOVI has also been known to use bots in order to obtain and dupe countless gold, and it is reported that he once had a double-chest full of gold blocks. GGOVI has recently returned to classic after it went back up, and GGOVI is the cause of the continuous shutdown of factions. GGOVI's Downfall After joking around with people from the faction New Quebec, GGOVI jokingly sent his report card, without realizing that his name was on it. New Quebec quickly shared this information with the rest of the players on the faction server. He has been incredibly toxic to all New Quebec members, and close DMs show that he doesn't want anyone to mention how he doxxed himself. He has been blocking New Quebec members, and his full name is now known of the faction server. Category:Players